Private Practice: Airborne
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Though not directly a crossover with "The Good Doctor" this story is connected to "The Good Doctor" episode "Quarantine". A young woman from San Jose visiting Los Angeles for the holidays, arrives at Seaside to get a rash checked out. She turns out to be infected with an airborne virus, causing Seaside, LAX, and a cafe to be quarantined. Will our heroes survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Addison Montgomery sat at her desk going over a patient's chart. A young nurse, Andrea, walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Montgomery?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, Andrea," Addison replied. "The patient has the stomach flu. I need you to inform her and then you can go to lunch."

"Yes, Ma'am," Andrea said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Addison said. "I'm going to lunch."

Addison walked to the elevator and pressed the button. As the elevator door opened, a young woman with red hair accidentally bumped into her.

"I am so sorry," the young woman said.

"It's completely fine," Addison said.

Addison entered the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. She then exited the building, walked to the parking garage, got into her car, and drove off to a café. She then entered the café.

Back at Seaside, the young woman, who had bumped into Addison, sat in a chair. Charlotte walked over to her.

"Sweetie," Charlotte asked. "Have you been helped?"

"Not yet," the young woman replied. "No one seems to be at the desk."

"I am so sorry about that," Charlotte said. "It's the holidays and we're a bit short-staffed. How can I help you?"

The woman rolled up her sleeve to reveal a rash.

"I have this rash," the woman replied. "I noticed it when I got off the plane and I decided to come and get it checked out."

"Where did you fly in from?" Charlotte asked.

"San Jose to LAX," the young woman replied. "Why?" 

"Oh God!" Charlotte shouted. "Come with me!" 

"What's going on?" the young woman asked. 

"You have that airborne virus," Charlotte said. "And now everyone here has been exposed."

Charlotte led the young woman down the hallway into an examination room. She then had the young woman lie down on a bed.

"Stay here," Charlotte said.

Charlotte walked down the hallway to Naomi's office.

"Naomi!" Charlotte said. "We have a patient from San Jose with that airborne infection! We need to call the health department!"

"What?" Naomi asked concerned.

"And we need to call LAX!" Charlotte shouted. "We have to go into quarantine!"

Meanwhile, Addison sat at the café eating a sandwich. Her phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello," Addison said.

"Addison!" Charlotte shouted.

"Charlotte?" Addison asked.

"A young patient came to get a rash checked out!" Charlotte shouted. "It's that airborne virus that quarantined Saint Bonaventure!"

"What?" Addison asked.

"And the whole building is being quarantined as well as LAX!" Charlotte shouted.

"Is this patient a young woman with red hair?" Addison asked.

"Yes," Charlotte replied. "Why?" 

"I bumped into her on my way to lunch!" Addison exclaimed. "I've been exposed and so has this entire restaurant!"

Addison hung up her phone, ran to the door, and locked it.

"Attention everyone!" Addison exclaimed. "My name is Addison Montgomery! I am a doctor at Seaside Health and Wellness! I've just been informed that I've been exposed to an airborne virus! That means so have all of you! As of now, we are all under quarantine! No one goes in, no one goes out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cooper ran to the doors of Seaside. Two members of the health department then greeted him.

"I'm sorry," a worker said. "This whole building is under quarantine."

"I know," Cooper said. "I'm a pediatrician. I work here. My wife is in there. You have to let me in."

"I'm so sorry," the other worker said. "It's too risky. No one goes in and no one comes out until further notice."

"Cooper!" Charlotte shouted from the other side of the sealed off glass door.

"That's her," Cooper said. "Can I at least talk to her?"

The health employees walked led Cooper to the glass.

"Charlotte," Cooper said. "They say I can't come in."

"I'm so scared," Charlotte said.

"I am too," Cooper said. "But you are a stubborn woman and I know you're not going to let an airborne virus get you."

Meanwhile at the café, Addison did her best to keep the customers and employees calm and the health department workers sealed off the cracks in the doors.

"Is this airborne virus deadly?" a woman asked.

"Obviously it is, lady!" a man screamed. "Why do you think we're being quarantined?"

"We're all going to die!" another man shouted.

"Stop it!" a young woman, holding a little girl in her arms shouted. "You're scaring my daughter!"

"Everyone needs to calm down," Addison said calmly. "We're just being quarantined as a precaution. I am a doctor, so if you need anything…"

"How do we know if we have the infection?" a woman asked.

"One of the early symptoms is rash," Addison replied.

"Like this?" a teenage girl asked, rolling up her sleeves to reveal a rash.

Everyone began panicking.

"Silence!" Addison shouted.

Addison walked over to the teenager and examined her arm.

"How long have you had this rash?" Addison asked.

"Since yesterday," the teenager replied.

"You don't have the infection," Addison said. "You have dermatitis, or eczema as it is commonly known. I recommend seeing a dermatologist."

"Thank you," the teenager said.

Addison looked over at the young woman holding her young daughter.

"Hello there," Addison said. "What's your name?"

"Amy," the little girl said.

"How old are you, Amy?" Addison asked.

"5," Amy replied.

"She'll be 6 in February," the mother informed her.

"She's the same age as my son Henry," Addison said.

"Where is Henry now?" Amy asked.

"He's on a fishing trip at Lake Tahoe with my husband," Addison replied.

"Are you scared you'll never see them again?" Amy's mother asked.

"I am," Addison said. "But the important thing is to stay positive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlotte, Naomi, and Violet finished taping the cracks in the examination room. They each wore masks on their faces and gloves on her hands.

"Since this isn't a hospital, we have to make do with what we have," Charlotte said.

"I'm feeling worse," the young woman said. "Am I going to die?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Charlotte said. "You're symptoms are still in the early stages. But yes, people have died from this infection."

"It's my fault I'm sick," the young woman said.

"What's your name?" Violet asked.

"Rita," the young woman replied.

"Rita," Violet said. "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"I always take the easy way out," Rita replied. "My sister wanted to drive from San Jose to Los Angeles, but I hate the drive. So I flew into Los Angeles while she drove. Oh God, my sister. She doesn't know I'm here. I have to call her."

Rita picked up the phone beside her bed and dialed her sister's number.

"Briana?" Rita asked. "It's Rita. Yeah, I made it to LA."

Tears fell from Rita's eyes.

"Look," Rita said, trying not to cry. "Something happened. I was exposed to an airborne infection at the airport. I'm infected, and I'm at Seaside Health and Wellness."

Rita began to cry.

"It's getting worse and there's a huge chance I'm going to die," Rita cried. "I just want you to know that I love you and that you're the best sister in the whole world. Tell Mom and Dad that I love them."

Rita hung up the phone and began to cry uncontrollably. Charlotte then walked out of the room. Naomi and Violet followed after her.

"Charlotte," Violet said. "Do you need to talk?"

Charlotte sat down in a chair.

"She came here to spend the holidays and now she's dying," Charlotte said. "And we've all been exposed. I feel so helpless and scared at the same time."

"Charlotte," Naomi said. "It's going to be okay."

"We can't know that for sure," Charlotte said. "I have three six-year-olds at home. What if they have to grow up without a mother?"

Naomi and Violet embraced Charlotte tightly in a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andrea stood in the restroom washing her hands. She then washed her face and looked in the mirror. She then noticed a little rash on her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Andrea shouted.

Andrea stormed out of the restroom and ran down the hall to Naomi's office.

"Andrea," Naomi said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm infected," Andrea said, showing her rash.

"Okay," Naomi said. "Stay calm. The rash is not that big yet."

"I'm still infected!" Andrea shouted.

Naomi put on a mask and gloves.

"Come on," Naomi said calmly.

Naomi led Andrea to an empty examination room.

"Lie down on the bed," Naomi said.

Andrea lied down on the bed.

"Stay here," Naomi said.

Naomi walked to Violet's office where Violet was talking with Charlotte.

"We need to pause this therapy session," Naomi said. "Andrea is infected."

Back at the café, Addison examined a young man with rashes on his hands.

"It's not the virus, it's an allergic reaction," Addison said. "I'd change the type of hand soap you use. I have some lotion in my purse."

Addison reached into her purse and got out some hand lotion.

"Thank you," the man said, taking the lotion.

Addison's phone began to ring.

"Hey, Naomi," Addison said.

"Andrea's infected," Naomi said.

"Oh no," Addison said, gasping.

"I'll call and let you know what happens," Naomi said, hanging up.

"Are you okay?" a woman asked Addison.

"My nurse at my practice is infected," Addison said.

Everyone became silent. Suddenly, a man's service dog began barking.

"Oh no," the man said. "He's warning me."

"Warning him?" a woman asked.

"He's about to have a seizure," Addison said. "Everyone get back."

Everyone moved away from the man and Addison helped him lie down on the floor. The dog began to bark.

"It's okay, Maxx," the man said. "She's a friend."

"What's your name?" Addison asked.

"Carl," the man replied.

"Okay, Carl," Addison said. "Try to relax."

"Okay," Carl said calmly.

"Do you have any kids?" Addison asked.

"I have a daughter," Carl replied. "Her name is Emily. She's 24 and she's a nurse in New York City."

Carl got out his wallet and handed it to Addison.

"Open it," Carl said.

Addison opened the wallet to see a picture of Emily.

"She's beautiful," Addison said.

Addison looked over to see Carl seizing.


End file.
